


... and many more

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: What is it with women and birthdays anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It dawned on me that while I wrote some ficlets for Bex's birthday, I kind of skipped Athena's. 
> 
> So… This is for athena4lyn, yanatya, and angstville. Sorry, you have to share your late birthday ficlet, ladies. :)

"So," Danny started as he took a seat next to Josh and balanced a paper plate with a slice of cake on his knee. "Another birthday, huh?"

"Yeah," Josh answered morosely, staring out at the mass of people gathered to celebrate.

"You don't sound too happy there, buddy."

"Is it that obvious?"

Danny chuckled. "Only to anyone with two ears and two eyes." When Josh scowled at him, he hastily added, "Or maybe just to me and Donna."

Josh glanced towards the table with the cake, where Donna stood talking with Margaret and CJ while simultaneously shooting worried glances at him. "What is it with women and birthdays anyway?"

Danny followed his gaze. "In my experience, they'd rather celebrate someone else's than their own."

Josh glanced sideways at him. "In your experience?"

"Hey! I've got a mother, I've got sisters. I know a few things," Danny said.

"About women?"

"About some women," Danny corrected. "And most of 'em don't like celebrating their own birthdays because it reminds them of things they'd rather not be reminded of"

Josh shook his head. "Not Donna. You should see her the entire month before her birthday. Catalogs appear on my desk, post-its show up in my backpack, a big red circle materializes on my calendar. She celebrates with gusto."

"Donna's one of the rare ones."

It was Josh's turn to chuckle. "You're telling me." He flicked another glance in Donna's direction. "She's really worried?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Danny said. "Maybe mildly concerned. I was instructed to come over here and 'liven you up'."

"You're doing a bang up job."

Danny held up the plate that rested on his lap. "I brought you cake."

Josh's lips twisted into a half smile. "But no hat?"

"I thought that might have taken the livening up a little too far."

"Good call," Josh said, taking the plate of cake from Danny and lifting a forkful to his mouth. "Hey, this is good."

"What, you thought they'd get you a crappy cake?"

"Let's just say the thought may have crossed my mind."

"Not for Josh Lyman, politico extraordinaire."

Josh shot him another sideways look. "You actually get paid to write like that?"

Danny shrugged. "I’m off the clock."

"Good thing, too," Josh observed, "because I see CJ heading our way." He stood and nodded in Donna's direction. "I think I'll go show the party planner I'm not as much of a Deputy Downer as she thinks."

"You do that," Danny said. "And Josh? Happy birthday."

"Thanks. And thanks for the cake."

"You're welcome. Now go! I have some wooing of my own to do."

Josh laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Danny smiled at him. "Luck has nothing to do with it, my friend. It's all charm."


End file.
